1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solution for washing and storing organs, particularly kidneys separated from living bodies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a solution for washing and storing separated organs, which contains a particular organogermanium compound as an effective component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reduced functions of an organ in a living body result in various diseases and at times even death. In this case, it is necessary to take appropriate measures.
In such a case, it is a general practice to administer an appropriate drug to a living body having an organ with reduced functions in order to restore the original functions by an internal treatment, or to use an appropriate supplementary means to compensate for the reduced functions, whereby the overall functions of the living body are maintained. When no appropriate drug is available or the use of the supplementary means produces a disturbance, however, it is not rare to conduct an organ transplant wherein the organ in question is enucleated and replaced by a corresponding organ taken out from another living body.
Liver or heart transplants are conducted based on the death of a donor, and the determination of the timing of his or her death has been a big social dispute in some countries. In contrast, kidney transplant does not affect the life of a donor in principle; accordingly, there are about 650 operational cases of kidney transplants per year in Japan alone, for example.
Of the above operational cases for kidney transplant in Japan, 150 cases are cadaveric kidney transplants and the remaining are living kidney transplants. In any of these transplants, the interior and exterior of an enucleated kidney are washed by a washing and storing solution, i.e. a crystalloid solution such as a Collins solution, an Euro Collins solution or the like; then the kidney is stored in the same washing and storing solution at low temperatures until it is transplanted. Naturally, the washing and storing solution has an negligible adverse effect on the outcome of transplant operations; therefore, the washing and storing solution must have such a property that gives little adverse effect on the functions, tissue, etc. of a kidney to be stored in the solution.
The above-mentioned Collins solution is an electrolyte solution developed by G. M. Collins and others, having the same composition as intracellular fluid [Lancet, 2, 1219 (1969) and Lancet, 1, 1024 (1973)] and has been preferably used in kidney transplants. It was pointed out, however, that the magnesium ion contained in the Collins solution causes precipitation.
Then an Euro Collins solution containing no magnesium ion was developed. Its usefulness has been supported not only by basic study but also by clinical application.
In view of the importance of kidney-washing and storing for kidney transplant operations, there is a need in the art to develop a kidney-washing and storing solution of higher effect.